Will the Nightmare End w J
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Ronald's back and he's seeking vengeance. Rated T for alcohol, child abuse, and strong language (Most language removed)
1. Ronald Escaped

_**Time:**_ A month after The Nightmare Continues w J.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or this fanfiction. I changed and added stuff. J/Juliette, Paige and Jayce are the only characters I own.

 _ **A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

This has to be the most dramatic sequel yet!

 _ **To whom it may concern:**_ I did not steal ideas, ok? I simply expanded on them. I changed characters' names, I cut the Chipettes and Ms. Miller, I added my beloved J, changed and added scenes. And over all, I GOT PERMISSION! And should cartoonfavs ever want me to take it down or change some stuff, I will. But I will only do so if _**SHE**_ tells me to. R &R please! I except criticism. I just don't want bad language. Yes, I use some language if you read this fanfic. But You are all older than me, and some words I just don't need to know. As the Chipmunks would say, "I'm just a kid!" Anyway… ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **Will the Nightmare end w J?**_

 _ **Originally by: Cartoonfavs**_

 _ **Ch. 1- Ronald Escaped**_

It had been about a month since Ronald was arrested and Alvin was getting back to his old self again. He was breaking stuff and we didn't yell at him because it was music to our ears. Although, Alvin still had nightmares so I continued to sleep with him, arms around each other, as always.

Alvin woke up from another bad dream and stared at me peacefully sleeping beside him. Alvin wanted my comfort but didn't want to wake me. I haven't got much sleep because Alvin kept having nightmares. Alvin got out of bed and quietly made his way to the other side of the room and sat in the corner, where he let out his tears.

I have this strange connection with Alvin in which I know when he's getting hurt or when he's upset. I instantly woke up and noticed Alvin was gone. I got worried that something had happened to him. I strained my eyes in the dark to search for Alvin. I saw him in the corner of the room, weeping.

"Alvin, are you ok? What are you doing over there? C'mere, baby." I held out my arms for Alvin to jump into. I snuggled him and set him on the bed. "I had... a nightmare." Alvin said through sobs. "It's ok. But why were you out of bed?" I asked, wiping away his tears. "I didn't want to wake you up. You haven't got enough sleep and I thought the nightmares might be getting on your nerves. I'm sorry." he replied.

"Awe, baby. Don't be. It's fine to wake me up if you have a nightmare." I told him. "No it isn't. You need sleep." he said. "All I need is for you to be alright." I corrected and caressed his wet cheek. "Y-You sure?" Alvin asked, wiping away more tears. "Of course. That's why I'm here right now. I have this bond with you that tells me when you are upset so I'm gonna wake up anyway. I love you. " I said. " I love you too, J." he told me.

I laid back down and Alvin climbed to my chest. After he laid down on his belly I pulled the covers over us. "Are you sure in the original version of our movies I didn't have you as my amazing big sister?" Alvin asked. "I'm sure. G'night, baby." I giggled. "Night." Alvin said and we drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

At an asylum, on the other side of town, sirens sounded and bullets rang out. Someone had escaped and we all probably know who. If you guessed Ronald, you're right. He successfully dodged every bullet and made it over the fence. Ronald found a shrub to hide behind. The guns stopped firing. "You can run, but you can't hide, Seville!" The chief called out.

Ronald made his way to our house and watched us through a window, only a few feet away from our house. "Just you wait, sweet, sweet J. Your brother will pay for what he's done to me. Just you wait!" he said and evilly cackled, disappearing into the foggy darkness of the night.


	2. Munknapped

_**Ch. 2- Munknapped**_

At around midnight, Ronald came back with some 'supplies' and different wardrobe. He was wearing black with a ski mask over his face. He carried a black leather bag over his shoulder that contained a rope, and some duct tape to be used when necessary.

Ronald used the rope to get in the bedroom window. He went to Alvin's bed and put duct tape on his mouth so if he woke up, he couldn't yell for help. Ronald carefully slid Alvin away from me and left out the window with him.

Once they were too far away for us to hear, Ronald slapped Alvin across the face and he woke up with a scream. Alvin saw a scary figure starring at him. Alvin jumped out of the mysterious man's grasp and looked up at him, frightened. He gave an attempt to say, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" but he realized that there was tape on his face. Ronald understood anyway and said, "Your worst nightmare."

Ronald went forward as Alvin backed up. He managed to grab Alvin. "Let go of me!" he cried but the kidnapper refused Alvin and threw him into a stolen car. Alvin tried to get free but the child lock had been set. Afterwards, Ronald got behind the wheel and sped off.

* * *

I woke up feeling the absence of Alvin's warmth and that something was wrong. I saw Alvin was gone. I assumed he had another nightmare and still didn't want to bother me so I looked around. "Alvin?" I whispered as I tiptoed across the room, "Alvin, I told you it was alright to wake me."

I ended up searching the whole house. The bedroom, hallways, bathrooms, Kitchen, den, everywhere, and no sight of Alvin anywhere. I began to worry. I went back to the bedroom and to Simon's bed. I shook him lightly. "Go to sleep, Alvin." he mumbled and turned on his side, facing away from me. "Si?" I said and shook him again.

"J?" Simon asked, sitting up and rubbed his eyes. "What do you need? Oh, where are my glasses?" I gave him his glasses and he put them on. "It's Alvin." I said. "He's gone, Simon. I checked the entire house." Theodore heard us and panicked, "Alvin's lost? Oh no! What do we do?" I went over to Theodore and cradled him, calming him down. I brought him back to Simon, who said, "Let's tell Dave."

We went to Dave's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and asked us what was the matter. "Alvin..." tears welled up in my eyes. "Another nightmare?" Dave wondered. "Worse." I said, "Alvin's been... munknapped!"

* * *

Alvin's kidnapper opened the door to an old shed and pushed Alvin inside. He fell to the ground but quickly sat up and pushed himself back. The man ripped off the tape and Alvin screamed. "Who are you?" Alvin asked, his voice shaking. "Really, Alvin? You don't know who I am?" said the mysterious man. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't put is paw on it.

The man slowly removed the mask and Alvin got really scared. "Uncle... Ronald?" he said, his voice, along with the rest of his body, was shaking. "You're not as stupid as I thought you were." said Ronald. "What do you want with me?" Alvin asked. "There's only 1 thing I want from you, Alvin, and that's revenge." Ronald replied as he approached the frightened chipmunk.

"Revenge? What for?" Alvin wondered. Ronald gave him a hard slap across the cheek. Alvin was now lying on the ground. "You know very well what for. All the jail time and misery you caused me." answered Ronald and kicked him in the stomach. Alvin screamed out in pain. "That was for turning me in twice." he said, "I warned you it was going to get ugly, Alvin." Ronald left the shed and locked it, leaving Alvin shaking on the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

We called the police and Claire. They came as fast as they could. "When was the last time you saw Alvin?" Officer Brown asked. "He was sleeping right next to me last night and then in the morning he was gone." I answered. "Do you have any idea why he'd just disappear like that?" asked Maranda. "No." Dave replied. "Ronald." I said, putting a hand on my aching head. Everyone looked at me and said, "Huh?" "We're in 'Will the Nightmare End?' the 3rd part of this fan non-fiction." I said. "Ronald munknapped him and is beating him as we speak."

"Where is he?" the officer asked." I don't know. I need to sleep." I say. "Sleep? J, how could you sleep at a time like this?" asked Dave. "Remember when this whole mess started, when Alvin came home in catatonic shock?" I explained, "Well, that nightmare I had wasn't just a nightmare. It was a vision. Maybe if I go to sleep, I will have another vision that can help us find Alvin."

"Good idea." Simon said. I went to Alvin's bed and drifted off to sleep. The police organized a search party for Alvin. Dave panicked as any concerned parent would, but tried to go through daily routines. The remaining chipmunks did the same, continuously checking up on me to see if I had an update.

* * *

Alvin huddled in a dark corner of the shed, listening to the rain and thunder as it worsened. He was tired and hungry. Alvin thought Ronald was gone for good. What did he do to deserve this abuse from his own uncle, whom he hardly even knew? Tears left Alvin's eyes. He was scared and wanted to go home. He wanted to be in my arms, as I stroked his back, comfortingly.

The lock to the shed rattled and Alvin froze as the door opened. Ronald was standing there soaked with rain water from the head down. He had a beer bottle in his hand. Alvin just stared at him, fear in his eyes and breathing heavy. Ronald just stood there for a while, silent while he took several swings of beer. Alvin's breathing got heavier.

Suddenly, Ronald threw his beer bottle at him. Alvin managed to dodge it, but then Ronald grabbed him be his collar. "I'm waiting, Alvin." he said, anger in his voice. "Waiting for what?" asked Alvin, who was then thrown and kicked in the stomach. Alvin cried out in pain. "Apologize for sending to me to jail twice!" Ronald shouted.

Tears flowed down Alvin's face. When he didn't answer right away, Ronald kicked him again. "I said apologize!" he repeated. "I...I haven't done anything." Alvin said through sobs. Ronald kicked him again, harder than the first 2 times, and Alvin screamed for a 3rd time followed by more sobs.

"APOLOGIZE!" Ronald yelled. Alvin continued to lie there, trying to get rid of the throbbing pain in his stomach. Not wanting to mess for Alvin for a while, Ronald stood up. "Don't think I'm finished with you, Alvin, because I'm not." he said to the frightened chipmunk. Then he left the shed and locked it, leaving Alvin shaking on the ground.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This is Chapter 2 R&R!


	3. The Search Continues

_**Ch. 3- The Search Continues**_

The police had been on the search for 3 hours now and we were becoming more and more worried as time passed. I had no visions but I couldn't sleep any longer. For the first time in the world I actually wasn't tired. The only information that I had was notifications when Alvin was getting hurt.

Dave paced around the living room and I concentrated on different spells until I used up all my magic energy and I passed out. "J!" Dave, Claire and the boys cried as Dave caught me and carried me to the couch as Claire called the doctor.

"So, is J ok?" Theodore asked. "Yeah, she's fine. Just exhausted." the doctor said. "Exactly what has she been doing?" she asked. "Magic. Long story short she's a fairy and my son has been kidnapped so she's trying to figure out where he is." Dave answered. "Well, she overworked herself." the doctor said and left. "Thank you." Claire called after her.

"J?" a voice said. My eyes adjusted and I realized it was Dave. "Hi, Dave. I think I may have an idea where Alvin is." I sat up. "Well, tell us." he said. "A dark shed, a small house and a foot being jabbed into Alvin's stomach." I told him. "Not much to go on, huh?" I sighed and took out a spell book. "With all the practice I got, I moved up a fairy level. I'm gonna look under level 4 spells now."

Dave took it away. "Sorry J, but no more magic right now." he said. "Yeah, take a break." agreed Simon. "What? Why? Don't you wanna find Alvin?" I asked. "Of course we do. But you are draining yourself. Go eat something to build up your strength and then go back to sleep, ok?" said Dave. "But..." I tried. "J, please." Claire implored. I nodded and did as I was told.

* * *

Still locked in the hot, dark shed, Alvin huddled in the corner, tears running down his cheeks. His face was bruised and scratched. This was usually the time when I would find and comfort him. But I wasn't there to cradle him this time. Alvin was on his own.

The lock to the shed rattled again and Alvin froze as the door swung open. Alvin jumped to his feet, frightened. Ronald approached him, removing his belt. Alvin's breathing sped up, waiting to be whipped. "Are you ready to apologize yet, Alvin?" asked Ronald. "Um... well I..." Alvin stammered and his voice shook with fear.

Ronald didn't waste any time, and struck Alvin with the belt. Alvin cried with pain and fell to the ground. "Get up, you little wimp!" Ronald said angrily. Alvin just lied there, sobbing and breathing heavy. Ronald whipped him again and Alvin screamed bloody murder. "I said get up!" Ronald repeated, his voice rising. Alvin continued to lie there.

"GET YOUR ASS OFF THE FREAKIN' GROUND!" Ronald shouted. Alvin was struck again and he screamed. "YOU LITTLE CRY BABY, GET UP!" Ronald yelled. He was about to strike Alvin again but Alvin put his hand up to stop him. "Ok, ok, I'm getting up." he said and struggled to his feet. Alvin quickly fell down on his stomach.

"GET UP!" Ronald screamed. "Oh, the pain!" Alvin cried. Ronald threw down the belt and grabbed Alvin by his sweater. "You want pain? I'll give you pain!" he yelled and kicked Alvin in the stomach. Alvin screamed and cried as he watched Ronald leave the shed, locking the door behind him.

* * *

The storm had finally begun to subside and night hours approached. Dave was staring out the window, praying that Alvin was alright. I woke up and had regained my strength. I was at it again, trying different location and retrieving spells, but none of them worked. The boys watched me cast spells as if it was a magic show. Claire told me when to take breaks in between spells so I wouldn't faint again.

* * *

Alvin was still in the shed, lying on the ground. His back ached, along with his stomach, and his dry blood-stained lip. His face was terribly bruised and he was shivering with fear. He was sweating and he needed air badly.

The shed door opened and Alvin quickly sat up. Ronald was standing on the other side, but this time, he seemed calm. "Hey, don't you deserve a little air?" he said and left without shutting the door. Alvin lied back down and let the cool air hit his face. Still shivering, poor, battered Alvin closed his eyes and went to sleep. This was his chance to escape, but he could hardly move. Ronald watched from inside a house. (Not his house. It was foreclosed.)

* * *

The police called the search off for tonight, because it was too dark to see anything, even with their flashlights. Yet, they have searched at least half the city. They were bound to find Alvin sooner or later.

Dave and I held back tears as we watched the police leave for the night. I was too tired to do any more magic and I missed Alvin. I just wanted to hold him and hear his playful voice. I let a few tears run down my face before a big sob escaped my throat and I buried my face in a pillow. "J..." Claire sat on the couch beside me and hugged me. I cried harder.

Dave was in his own world, thinking about Alvin. He heard weeping and snapped out of it. Dave came to my other side and the chipmunks on my lap. Tears began to leave Dave's eyes and I decided to suck it up for him and for Theodore, because I knew he was next. I quickly wiped away my tears. "You ok?" Dave asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just worried and tired. That's all." I replied.

Claire noticed Dave was still crying and wiped away his tears. Dave blushed. "I didn't even realize I was-" Claire cut him off. "It's alright, Dave." she said and smiled. They leaned in for a deep kiss. "Uh... Boys, let's get you to sleep." I said, covering their eyes, and walked up to the chipmunks' room. "How can they hold their breath for that long?" Theo asked. "Just get in your PJ's." I said and rolled my eyes.


	4. More Pain

_**Ch. 4- More Pain**_

I had slept in Alvin's bed. Though, I couldn't sleep. I wished he was there beside me. In the middle of the night, there was a tug on my shirt. "Hmm? Theodore? What is it, boo?" I asked. "Can I sleep with you?" he asked. "Yeah, I could use the company." I said and helped him onto the bed.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Simon asked, sitting up from his bed. "C-Can I sleep with you too, J?" he asked. He stuttered a little considering that's not a question he'd usually ask. "Sure, c'mere." I cuddled the boys for a while until we all fell asleep.

* * *

Alvin slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was still on the hard ground and he was very weak. He didn't even have enough strength to sit up. His back and stomach ached and the bruises and scrapes made his face hurt.

Just then, Alvin found feet in front of him. He lifted his droopy eyelids and found Ronald with a beer bottle in his hand. Ronald glared down at the injured chipmunk and took another swing of beer. Using his foot, he pushed Alvin to where he was lying on his back. Alvin starred up at his uncle, wide-eyed.

Ronald threw the beer bottle down and grabbed Alvin by the collar of his sweater, making him stand on his weak legs. Then he threw him into the wall. Alvin hit the wall with a loud thud and he sank to the ground with pain. Ronald approached him again and took him by the fur on top of his head. "Are you ready to apologize now?" he asked angrily.

Alvin tried to get Ronald to let him go. "Answer me!" Ronald ordered. "I haven't... I haven't done anything." Alvin said through heavy breaths. "You little liar!" Ronald yelled and slapped Alvin's cheek. Blood immediately began to pour from Alvin's nose. Ronald threw Alvin to the ground and he left the shed, locking it.

* * *

The police resumed the search as soon as the sun came up. They were going to look in the same places they did yesterday before looking somewhere else. I was scanning different books and trying different spells.

The boys were still sleeping and neither Dave nor Claire came out from their room so I assumed they were sleeping too. I decided not to check on them, just in case. When they say they have a serious relationship, they're not kidding.

Alvin sat in the hot shed, his back against the wall. He hadn't eaten since dinner the day before yesterday and he was getting nauseous. How he wished he could be home. If only he had the strength to escape last night. His face hurt and the pain in his stomach and back just wouldn't go away.

He wiped away the remaining blood from his nose. The lock rattled and the door opened. Ronald stepped in, belt in hand. Alvin began to push himself to the other side of the shed, but he wasn't quick enough. Ronald lashed Alvin with the belt, right in the face. "If you don't apologize, I'm gonna give you more pain. Now apologize!" Ronald said, anger in his voice.

"For what?" Alvin asked in a shaky voice. "I already told you what to apologize for! Now do it!" Ronald shouted and struck Alvin again. "I haven't done... anything... wrong!" Alvin said between sobs. "You dare lie to me?!" Ronald whipped Alvin again as he screamed and cried.

"APOLOGIZE!" Ronald screamed. When Alvin didn't answer, he was struck with the belt once more. "GET UP!" Ronald yelled, but Alvin's legs were to weak. "I SAID GET UP!" he repeated. Alvin struggled to his feet, but immediately fell back down from weakness. "GET YOUR **** ASS UP!" Ronald shouted. "I can't!" Alvin said. Ronald got mad all over again and smacked Alvin's face. Alvin lied there, shaking and crying. Ronald left and locked the shed.

* * *

This was Chapter 4 R&R! Next chapter will be posted within a few mins.


	5. Alvin's found

_**Ch. 5- Alvin's Found**_

"Everyone! Everyone! I know how to find Alvin!" I shouted, running into the Livingroom with a small bottle in my hand. Dave stood up. "How?" he asked. "With this." I replied showing them the bottle. "And that is?" Simon asked. "A potion I got from another TV show, _Once Upon a Time._ " I said. "Ooh I watch that." Claire commented. "Yeah, well then you might recognize the bottle. You pour some of this stuff on one of Alvin's belongings, it'll lead ya right to him." I said.

"Perfect! Uh, I'll go get one of Alvin's sweaters." Dave said, ran upstairs, and came back with Alvin's sweater. "I got it." he said and gave it to me. "Good." I said and put the shirt flat on the coffee table. Before I could do anything else, I got a massive headache, which could only mean one thing... Alvin!

"Are you ok?" Theodore asked. "Yeah, but we need to move fast." I told them and carefully poured a drop of the potion on the sweater. The sweater began to float up and paused at my command. "Guys, Alvin's getting seriously hurt right now. We need to get there as quickly as we can... How do you feel about flying?" I said as Dave and Claire exchanged looks. "Flying?" they asked. "Yeah, wings or dust?" I asked. "Wings." Claire replied. "Dust." Dave answered.

I went behind Claire. "Hold still." I said as I drew wings with my finger. "Oh, they're beautiful!" Claire said as she starred at her pink and orange wings. "Yup, they're made to match your personality." I said. "They are not real, just temporary. Oh, and don't touch them. It'll sting."

I revealed my wings and flew above Dave and fluttered my wings, sprinkling fairy dust on him. "How does this work?" he wondered. "Think about what you want to do and you can do it. I'd give lessons, but we're in a hurry so hold my hand." I said. "Got it." They agreed and held on to my hands on each side. "Hop on." I told the chipmunks. They got on my back.

"Ready, everyone?" I asked. "Ready!" Everyone said. I signaled the sweater to lead us to Alvin and I pushed off the ground along with everyone else's weight. They shouted at first but eventually got the swing of things. "This is amazing!" Claire exclaimed. "I know. I do this all the time, saving people's lives. This isn't new." I said.

The sweater began to slow down. "It's slowing down. Does that mean we're almost there?" Dave asked. "No, it shouldn't be. Let me take a look at the bottle. Maybe I didn't pour enough on it or something. Si?" I said and Simon gave me the bottle. I read the bottle aloud. "Ok, it says 'pour this potion on the belonging of the person you seek. The item will lead you to them as long as they are still alive'." My eyes widened. "So if it's slowing down, Alvin must be... Oh no! We have to hurry before it's too late!" Everyone was very worried for Alvin. He's dying and he needs help.

The sweater made a sharp turn and then dropped into a ditch by a shed. "Alvin must be down there." I said and dove down, following the sweater. There he was. Alvin was unconscious, cold air and dirt blew over his face. He was badly bleeding from his forehead and mouth. I landed in the ditch, but Dave and Claire fell on each other. I giggled and helped them up. Claire's wings disappeared and I removed mine.

We ran to Alvin's side and Simon checked for his pulse. "He's alive, but very weak. We need to get the paramedics out here." he said. "But We have no phones, and I don't have enough energy to fly anymore." I said. "Look, a car. Maybe they can help us." Theodore pointed to the car. Waving our arms, we flagged the car down. Fortunately, the car stopped.

"Do you need some help?" the driver asked. She had long, red hair and blue eyes. "We need paramedics. My son is unconscious." Dave said. "Here, use my phone. I'll help in any way I can." she gave the phone to Dave. Dave called 9-1-1.

"Rachel?" I asked. "Yeah, who are you? How do you know me?" Rachel asked. "We are Sevilles. And your ex-husband is at it again." I said. "Ronald? What the hell? Tell me everything." I explained everything to her. Including who I am and the movie/fanfiction/ fairy thing. I thought she wouldn't believe me but she surprisingly did.

Alvin was brought into the ambulance and the police tried to collect some clues to where Ronald went after dumping Alvin in the ditch to die. They found tire tracks and a belt covered with blood.

Once he was at St. Charles's Children's Hospital, Alvin was rushed to the emergency room and examined by a team of nurses. Through all the commotion, Alvin didn't stir or whimper. Jack started an IV, while other nurses checked the chipmunk's pupils and tried to reopen his airway so he could breathe again. So far they haven't had any luck. They urged for Alvin to wake up as they worked on him, but there was no movement. The nurses kept going. Alvin was not going to die on that table.

* * *

REVIEW! Next chapter will be up in a few minutes


	6. Yet Another Coma

_**Ch. 6- Yet Another Coma**_

We were waiting for word on Alvin. Dave pacing, me sitting with 2 sleeping chipmunks on my lap. Claire and Rachel were sitting on each of my sides. No one made a sound, dead silence. That silence was broken by Dr. Olsen entering the waiting area. "Wake up, boys. The doctor's here." I told the chipmunks and they sprang up.

"How's Alvin? Is my baby ok?" I asked. The doctor didn't know where to begin. "Let me begin by saying that we were very lucky not to have lost Alvin on that table. Alvin's practically knocking on deaths door right now." he said. "Are you telling me my son's in another coma?" Dave wondered. "I'm afraid so." Dr. Olsen answered.

"How long will this one last?" Claire wanted to know. "Because we don't know how much blood he lost or how long he was in that ditch; I'm estimating this one could last a couple weeks." Olsen replied.

"A couple weeks? I've been dying the last few days without him. And now that he's found, I have to wait a couple weeks just to hold him again? And what if he never wakes up. If another fan non-fiction happens- a bad one, I'm outta here." I said, starting to breathe heavy.

"Calm down, J." Dave said and rubbed my head. "And you are not going anywhere." Simon said, hopping to my shoulder. "Ok, can we see Alvin?" I asked. "Come with me." Dr. Olsen showed us to Alvin's room.

Alvin lied motionless with bandages wrapped around his forehead, a breathing tube down his throat, and an oxygen tube through his nose. His heartbeat was slow and going at an irregular pace. The blood on his mouth had dried up. He was connected to so many wires and medicine going through his IV. Alvin looked just terrible, worse than the last 2 times.

"I'll leave you alone with him." Dr. Olsen said and left the room, gently closing the door behind him. I looked at Alvin and went to his side. "My baby! My poor, poor baby." I let a single tear run down my cheek, but quickly wiped it away. I had to be strong for all of us.

Dave was so frustrated that he punched a wall as tears flowed down his face. "Dave, calm down. You'll scare the kids." said Rachel. "I can't calm down. Not until they find that maniac that hurt my son!" Dave told us. "The police are out looking for Ronald right now." Claire said.

Dave never seemed so upset and I couldn't see him like this. I embraced my uneasy father and he sobbed on my shoulder. I patted his back and we pulled away from each other. I wiped his tears. Of course he was embarrassed about flipping out like that so I gave him the reassuring smile that always made people feel better.

"All we can do is wait, Dave." I said and he looked down. "Everything will turn out alright." I lifted his chin so he'd look at me. "How do you know?" asked Dave. "I don't. But I have _hope_." I told him and kissed his forehead. The others smiled at how I handled the situation.

I had stayed with Alvin overnight as the others went home. I decided to get on the bed with him to see if he'd put his arms around me. I waited 10 minutes- nothing. Tears filled my eyes. I told myself not to worry and kissed his forehead- no movement, not a stir or whimper. I kissed him again. I kissed his cheek, but nothing happened.

* * *

Chapter 6! Wahoo! R&R!:)


	7. Hope

_**Ch. 7- Hope**_

We were depressed, waiting for Alvin to wake. If he ever does, that is.

 _I believe in the sun_

 _Even when it is not shining._

Alvin had not improved much. The storm seemed to have such emotion and worsened as the coma remained very deep.

 _And I believe in love_

 _Even when there's no one's there._

I never left the hospital while the others came and left. I loved Alvin too much to leave him.

 _And I believe in God_

 _Even when he is silent._

The thought of losing my best friend was scary, but in the end, it was God's decision if Alvin was to join him.

 _I believe through any trial_

 _There is always a way._

I was just furious with Ronald. Maybe someday he shall become a good person, but today ain't it.

 _But sometimes in this suffering_

 _And hopeless despair_

 _My heart cries for shelter_

 _To know someone's there_

It has been a week and Alvin's breathing had improved, but he remained unconscious. Maybe Alvin won't be as lucky this time.

 _But a voice rises within me_

 _Saying hold on my child_

 _I'll give you strength, I'll give you hope_

 _Just stay a little while._

No, Alvin was not going to die. He was going to make it as he did the last two times. I have _HOPE._


	8. Awakening

_**Ch. 8- Awakening**_

Ronald was found and taken for interrogation. Dave thought this was the perfect opportunity to get me out of the hospital. Dave came to the room and said, "Hi, J. Good news. The police got a hold of Ronald and he's been taken for questioning. I need you to come with me." I knew everyone wanted me to leave the hospital, but I didn't want to leave Alvin. Not even if it was a chance to make Ronald pay for what he has done to our family.

"No, I-I'm staying right here, Dave." I told him and gently rubbed Alvin's cheek. "With my baby." Dave sighed. "You shouldn't live in the hospital, you know." he said. "Neither should Alvin. If he's hurt, I'm hurt too." I replied. "I get that. But it's good to get some fresh air. So come with me. It's not like Alvin's going anywhere while you're gone." Dave said. "Ok, let's go." I said.

* * *

Ronald sat quietly at the table with his usual angry look. "You just don't know when do give up, do you, Ronald?" Officer Harnold Jonson asked with his arms crossed. Ronald remained silent.

We entered the room, and when we saw Ronald, we went into rage. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU EXPECTING TO ACCOMPLISH BY HURTING MY BABY?!" I demanded. Dave was just as angry when he said, "OH, RONALD! I COULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" I wanted to strangle that alcoholic so badly, but violence was never the answer. Dave, on the other hand, felt differently and went for it. The officer managed to stop him before he got too close. "What are you talking about?" Ronald snorted.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, YOU ****! HOW DARE YOU MUNKNAP MY BROTHER!" I shouted, "HE'S ON HIS DEATHBED BECAUSE OF YOU!" I took a deep breath, trying to release my anger. "Munknap?" Ronald asked and thought for a minute. "Oh, a pun. Yeah, ok, I didn't 'munknap' anybody." I sat down in frustration. "I don't know what Alvin- No, what you think Alvin did to deserve such *** treatment." I said, "You did it to yourself, so make like Elsa and let it go."

"Damn you, Ronald! Damn you for nearly killing my innocent brother." I muttered, calming down. Dave sat down and we managed to control the rage. "How dare you accuse me of something I didn't do." Ronald said. "What do you take us for, Ronald, idiots? We all know you did it. We don't even need to ask questions." Dave said. "You don't know what I did." said Ronald.

"What Has Alvin ever done to you to deserve this?" I demanded. "I told you it wasn't me! I gave you an answer. What do you want from me?" Ronald asked. "An apology! That's what I want from you!" Dave demanded. "Sorry, not gonna happen." said Ronald. I sighed. "Screw you!" I said, "Just take me back to the hospital so I can see Alvin again. I can't look at this deranged man any longer. He makes me sick."

* * *

Dave drove me back to the hospital and left for home. It would be 9 o'clock soon and I was going to sleep with Alvin like I have been the last 2 weeks. I laid down next to him but he didn't put his arms around me. I kissed his forehead several times but he never woke. After all we've been through, Alvin could not die on me now. But I couldn't keep holding in tears.

I sobbed over Alvin, wishing he'd just wake up already. I couldn't take the agony. A tear dropped onto Alvin's cheek. I was confused as one of Alvin's wounds faded. "Did I do that?" I asked myself. I let my tears continue to fall on him. I removed the bandages from Alvin's head. They were no longer needed. A tear fell to Alvin's chest, just over the heart.

Alvin's eyes fluttered open, but his eyes hadn't adjusted yet. He thought he was still in the shed when he saw a dark figure hanging over him. "Please, don't hurt me anymore." he said, scared. "Alvin, it's J. I'm not gonna hurt you." I told him. Alvin's eyes adjusted and he saw my face. He smiled and held out his paws for me to hug him. "J! I missed you so much!"

"Where am I?" he asked as he held me close. "The hospital. You've been out for 2 weeks. You were dying. But I think I just saved your life." I said. "How did you find me?" Alvin asked. "A potion. I kept trying different spells and potions until I passed out. And when I woke up I moved to level 4. So I looked at more advanced magic. Then I-" I say. "Wait, you passed out, trying to find me." he asked. "Yeah, I was trying to save your life. Goal achieved. I even taught Dave and Claire how to fly in the process."

"Really? Cool! Why am I soaking wet?" wondered Alvin, "I remember sweating a lot but chipmunks only sweat from their paws." I giggled. "Those are my tears, Alvin. My tears have my magical DNA in them. The ability to heal was passed to you when I was crying." I said. "What so you have phoenix tears?" questioned Alvin. "Something like that, I guess." I replied.

Alvin looked frightened again and he hugged me tightly. "Not that I don't love your hugs, but are you ok?" I asked, returning the hug. "Ronald... What happened to him?" Alvin asked. "The police are dealing with him." I said and stroked his back. "Ok, but what if he comes back?" asked Alvin. "Then I'll protect you. This stupid fan non-fiction is almost over." I assured him. "But what if-" I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips. "Shh, baby. No more of that. The important thing is that you're alright. Just relax and go to sleep. You need the rest." I said.

Alvin nodded and laid his head on my breasts. He purred as I stroked him. "G'night, my baby." I kissed his forehead and he said, "G'night, sis." I looked at him and moved away slightly. "What?" Alvin asked. "Nothing, nothing. You just never called me that before. Don't get me wrong. I like it. It's just... different." I said. "I know. Seemed like you needed it, though. You must have been dying while I was out. And I know that you're not really my sister, but after all we've been through together, it feels like it. I love you, J." Alvin replied. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I love you too. I always enjoyed having you as a brother as well." I said and embraced my little brother. We fell asleep.

* * *

That was Chapter 8. How cute! R&R!


	9. Going Home

_**Ch. 9- Going Home**_

The next morning Jack came in to give Alvin some pain medicine and I woke up. "Hey, Jack." I said, "I forgot to tell you Alvin woke up last night." I carefully removed Alvin's arms from around me, trying not to wake him. But, he awoke anyway. "Good morning, gorgeous." he said. "Hi, Alvin." Jack greeted. "Glad to see you're awake again. I'll call your family." Jack called the others and disconnected the wires on Alvin.

Alvin wanted to get closer to me so he made an attempt to stand up and walk to the other side of the bed, but he couldn't. "Hey, are you ok? Can't you stand?" Alvin tried again, but failed. He shook his head. "Then you're going to have to learn to walk again." Jack said. "Ronald must have really hurt you this time, huh?" I asked. "Yeah, uh, how are we going to do this?" Alvin asked.

"C'mere, baby." I scooped Alvin up and brought him to the floor. I got to my knees and gave him my finger. "Let's try to walk to the chair, ok?" I said. "Ok." Alvin used all his strength to push himself to his feet with a tight grip on my finger for support. He took 2 steps and fell on his rump. "Hmm. Would this be easier if I shrank to your size?" I asked. "It's worth a shot." Alvin said.

I shrank and held his paws as I helped him up. "Let's try this again." I said and Alvin nodded. He tried to walk but fell after a few steps. It took several tries, but after about 10 minutes, he finally managed to walk from the bed to the chair on the other side of the room. "Look, J, I did it! High five!" Alvin exclaimed and we high- fived each other. "Good job, baby! I'm very proud of you!" I stroked his head and kissed his cheek.

"You know what you gotta do now?" I asked and Alvin shrugged. "What?" he wondered. "You gotta walk to me all by yourself." I said. "What's the reward?" Alvin grinned. I rolled my eyes. "The reward is you get your legs back." I said and walked to the other side of the room. "Awe, c'mon, gimmie more than that." Alvin crossed his arms. "Ok, if you can walk all the way to me without falling, then you get a J special. Is that good enough for ya?" I replied. "What's a J special?" Alvin questioned. "Come over here and find out." I giggled and held out me arms for Alvin.

Alvin got up again and looked ahead. The distance seemed a lot longer than it really was. "You can do it, Al." I encouraged. Alvin nodded and slowly began to walk. "That's it. Nice and easy." He held out his arms for when he gets to me. "Almost there, baby. Just a little closer." I said. All of the sudden, he lost his balance. But Alvin shook it off and got up, continuing to leisurely walk to me.

Alvin was losing his balance again and he sped up. He luckily got to me before he fell over. "Not bad. Ready for the J special?" I asked. "But I fell over, remember?" Alvin said. "Oh, that was just for motivation. You're gonna get it either way, baby." I said, picking him up and bringing him to the bed. I sat cross-legged and held Alvin in my arms.

"So what's the-" I cut Alvin off when I snuggled him and showered him with kisses. He giggled as I tickled him and kissed him on his cheeks, forehead, nose and neck. His high-pitch laugh made me laugh and I set him down. "Wow, why haven't you done that before?" Alvin asked. "Well, you never asked." I answered. "I'm asking now. Please, do that again." Alvin said. I picked him up and repeated the snuggles and kisses.

Dave and the others came into the room. "What are you doing?" Simon asked. Alvin and I stopped laughing and I put Alvin down. "Uh... J special." Alvin said, blushing. They looked at each other. "It was a reward for regaining the ability to walk." I added, stroking Alvin so he'd relax.

"You're telling me Ronald almost paralyzed him?" Rachel asked. "Seemed that way." I replied. "J, who's that?" Alvin pointed to Rachel. "Ronald's ex-wife." I answered and Alvin went pale. "No, it's alright. She's completely sane." I said, hugging him. "Yeah, I'm not going to hurt you like my ex-husband. Highlight _EX_." Rachel said. "O-ok." he said.

"Dr. Olsen told us if you're up to it, you can go home." Dave said. "I do but..." Alvin trailed off. "But you're scared Ronald's gonna come and hurt you again." I finished for him. "Uh-huh." Alvin nodded. "Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna to protect you." I assured and cradled him. His eyes began to droop. I could only imagine how tired he must have been. "Go to sleep, Alvin. Let's take you home." I said, rocking him, as he nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

Next Chapter is where the real drama begins...


	10. The Gun

_**Ch. 10- The Gun**_

When we got home, I gently placed Alvin in his bed, careful not to wake the sleeping chipmunk. "Sweet dreams, baby." I kissed his forehead and pulled the covers up to his chin. I was about to leave the room when a voice called, "J, can you stay with me?" I turned around to see Alvin, fear in his eyes.

"Yeah. Have another nightmare?" I asked, walking back to the bed. Alvin nodded and held up his paws for me to hug him. "Awe, you really are scared half to death." I cuddled him, as his whole body shook with fear. Alvin nodded and hid himself in my long, straight hair. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I can't tell you much about the fanfic but I can assure you that you're gonna be ok." I told him, and stroked his back.

"Would you like to go back to sleep?" I asked. Alvin shook his head. "No, I'm not that tired anymore." he answered. "Ok, well, what'll make you feel better?" I wondered. Alvin thought for a moment and smirked. "J special." he replied. I scooped him up and gave him what he asked for. "Best... sis... ever!" he giggled.

Simon and Theodore entered the room. "Again?" Simon crossed his arms. I put Alvin down and said, "Hey, guys. C'mere." Simon and Theodore hopped up to the bed with an angry yet hurt expressions on their faces. Alvin and I were bewildered. Alvin didn't like to see his brothers unhappy except when he was purposely trying to irk them.

"Guys, what's wrong? You haven't made that face since you left to live with Ian." I said. "Nothing, just don't do whatever that was again." Simon replied, sitting down with his arms crossed. I giggled. "What's so funny?" Simon asked. "Simon, you get so jealous." I said scooping him up and cuddling him. "I am not!" Simon defended. "Yup, jealous with a capitol J." I said.

I cradled the blue clad chipmunk. "What do I always tell you?" I asked. "Uhh, oh that you always have enough love for all of us." Simon answered. "Uh-huh. So why do you doubt it?" I wondered, rubbing Simon's head. "Lack of attention, maybe. The last few months you spent most of your time with Alvin and now this. Oh, what do you call it, the J special?" says Simon, sitting up and jumping out of my arms.

"1, I spent most of my time with Alvin because he needed his big sister." I told him. "Who's to say we don't need you too?" asked Theodore. "I'm sorry, but were you in the hospital in a coma because a drunk man beat you, 3 times?! Nuh-uh." Alvin protested. "No." They said and looked down. "And 2, you can get a Js too, you know. All you gotta do is ask." I said. "Asking!" Simon said and held up his paws. " C'mere, you little fur ball." gave him the Js as well as Theodore.

I put them down and said, "I'll always love all 3 of you, not just Alvin. If you feel like that again, talk to me, because you should never get fed up on jealousy." The blue and green clad chipmunks nodded. "Good." I said and booped Theo's nose.

"J?" Alvin said. "Something's not right." I brought my attention back to Alvin, who was shaking. "If you're thinking about Ronald, everything is going to be fine." I cradled and rocked him. "Is he coming back, J? I know you know. You have to tell me, J please." Alvin entreated. "I really can't tell you but you're going to be alright, I promise." I told him, gently stroking his head. I cuddled him for a long time.

* * *

Ronald was running amok again. "Come on out, Ronald! You can't hide forever!" Officer Brown called into a dark ally. There was no answer. The police flashed their flashlights all around the ally. There was no sign of their suspect. What they didn't know, was that Ronald was hiding behind the dumpster. "He's not here." Officer Hawkins said. "Then we'll keep searching. We can't let him get away.

When the coast was clear, Ronald made his way away from the dumpster and realized he was near a gun store. He threw his hoodie over his head and entered the store. "I'm sorry, but we're closed." the clerk said. "Too bad. I wanna get a gun." said Ronald. "Sir, I can't sell anything after clos-" The clerk was cut off when Ronald suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

"Maybe you didn't quite hear me. I want a gun and I want it now." Ronald used his threatening voice. "Ok, ok. I'm sure just one more customer wouldn't hurt before I lock up." the clerk said nervously. Ronald set him down. "Smart man." Ronald said letting the man down. "Um, what are you interested in?" asked the clerk. Ronald thought for a minute. "Got any revolvers?" he asked.

The clerk disappeared into the back and returned with the gun his customer requested along with some bullets. "May I ask you what the gun is for? Are you going hunting?" the clerk wondered. "I've got some unfinished business to take care of." Ronald answered.

* * *

Holly shit! What is Ronald doing with a gun?! Find out in the next chapter... R&R! XD


	11. Ronald is Out for Blood

_**Ch. 11- Ronald is out for Blood**_

Simon, Theodore, Dave and I were watching a movie while Alvin got some rest upstairs. The doorbell rang and Dave answered it only to find Ronald on the other side. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Where is that brat you call a son? I wasn't quite through with him." Ronald said.

"Ronald? Get the *** out of this house! Or I swear there will be hell to pay!" I ordered him. "Awe, c'mon, J. Is that any way to greet your uncle?" Ronald asked sarcastically. "After what you've done to our family, especially Alvin, uh yeah, it is." I said, "So leave. NOW!" I put my hand on my hip. "And what if I don't?" Ronald asked. "Then we'll call the police." replied Dave loud enough for Simon and Theodore to hear, letting them know it was their ques to call the cops. "Do you really think I'm scared of the police?" Ronald asked and we glared at him.

Alvin, who woke up just minutes before the doorbell rang, stood at the top of the stairs, frozen at the sight of his psychotic uncle. "I guess I'll just invite myself in." Ronald stepped inside. "Oh, no you don't." Dave pushed him back. "You've hurt Alvin enough." I agreed. "What makes you think that I'm going to hurt him? we're just going to have a little munk to man talk." Ronald said. "Oh, go to hell!" I said, getting angry.

"Oh, yeah? Watch me!" Ronald pushed us aside and stepped in. Alvin's breathing sped up. "Alvin, run!" Dave yelled, but Alvin was too frightened to move. He was even more scared when Ronald reached the stairs. Dave tackled Ronald to the ground, which gave me the chance to fly up the stairs, grab Alvin and go lock ourselves in the boys' room. Ronald elbowed his brother in the face and once he was free, he ran up the stairs to the boys' room.

* * *

I was huddled in a corner with Alvin shaking and crying in my arms, my back facing the door for when Ronald barged in. "Shh, baby." I soothed. Ronald stormed in and Alvin hugged me tightly. Ronald took me by the back of my shirt and threw me back. I lost grasp of Alvin and hit my head. I was knocked out.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Ronald grabbed Alvin's collar and slapped him. Blood began to pour from his nose. I got up, rubbing my head. Since I was a fairy, the concussion healed quickly. Dave came into the room and shouted, "Hey!" Ronald held a gun up to Alvin's head. "What the **** hell do you think you're doing?!" I gasped. "One more step and the brat gets it." Ronald used his threatening voice.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I muttered prayers through clenched teeth. "Let him go, Ronald. Now!" Dave ordered. Ronald raised the gun from the chipmunk's head and aimed it at Dave. Thankfully he managed to dodge the bullet. "What? You think I'm joking?" Ronald asked, his voice still threatening. "I said let him go!" Dave repeated. Ronald shot the gun again. This time, the bullet struck Dave's shoulder and he fell to the floor with pain.

"DAVE!" Alvin and I cried. Ronald was about to shoot Alvin when I ran in front of him. Ronald fired again, hitting me in the stomach. "J!" Dave and Alvin shouted as I screamed with pain as I pulled out the cold, silver bullet so I could heal. The wound was too serious to heal quick enough. I felt woozy from loss of blood and fell.

"No one can save you now." Ronald pushed Alvin against a wall and aimed the gun at his face. "No!" I shouted with all the strength I had left, which wasn't very much so it was more like a whisper. I reached out for him, but passed out. Tears flowed down Alvin's face. "Please, don't." he pleaded, fear in his eyes. Just as Ronald was about to pull the trigger, a tranquilizer dart struck him in the neck.

* * *

OMG! What the hell! What will happen next? Will J and Dave survive their gunshots? R&R X)


	12. Surgery

_**Ch. 12- Surgery**_

An ambulance, a rescue truck, and several police cars were now parked in front of the Seville residence. There was a lot of flashing lights and police tape surrounded the house. Many neighbors came out to see what all the agitation was about. Ronald was now sitting in one of the police cars, handcuffed.

Inside, the paramedics were patching up Dave's shoulder, but he needed surgery to close the wound. He had managed to maintain blood loss by applying pressure on the wound with his hand. As for me, still unconscious, I was patched up as well, but I also needed surgery. I didn't put pressure on my stomach and lost so much blood that I fainted. My wound was more serious than Dave's because it was directly below the heart and I was much younger than him. Nevertheless, I was a strong fairy and a trooper.

After knowing Dave was going to be alright, Alvin went to me. My wounds were nearly life threatening, unlike Dave's. He was sobbing over me, holding my hand the whole time. "Alvin, your friend will be alright." said one of the paramedics, Jenifer. "She's not... just my friend. She's my best friend; my sister." Alvin wiped away his tears, "My sister... and dad took... bullets to... save my life." he continued to sob as the paramedics finished rapping my upper body with bandages.

"We have to take them to the hospital, now." Jenifer told Alvin. He hugged my hand and kissed it. "Good bye, gorgeous. I'll see you again soon. I promise." Then his brothers, Rachel and Claire came into the room and watched as we were carried away on stretchers. Theodore and Simon cried when they saw the gun wounds. "C'mon we're going to the hospital too." Claire said. "Oh, I cannot believe Ronald would go this far." Rachel said.

Dave and I were taken to a Family Hospital and were rushed to the emergency room for immediate surgery. The others were told to wait in the waiting area. "But I have to see them." Alvin begged. "I'm sorry, but you can't be in the surgery room." a nurse said and joined the other's. "It should've been me." Alvin said, putting his hoodie over his head and hugged his tail until it hurt.

After what felt like forever, the doctor came into the room and said, "Ms. Wilson, both your family members had successful procedures and are resting in the recovery room." Alvin shot up. "They're ok? Can we see them?" he asked. "Of course. Follow me." The doctor led us to the recovery room.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

My eyes opened slowly and I looked around. I was in the hospital and there were bandages rapped around my breasts and upper stomach. There was a sharp pain in my stomach. "Hi, J." a voice said. I turned my head and found Dave lying in another bed beside me. "Hi, Dave." I responded and my eyes widened. "Are you hurt? Are you going to live? *gasp* What about Alvin? Is he alive? Where's my baby? I want to hold him." I panicked.

"Woah, calm down, J. I'm going to live and so are you. We both just came out of surgery." Dave answered. "Ok, ok. I never felt so weak in my life." I moaned. "I know, sweet heart. Just go back to sleep. You need the rest." I nodded and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Alvin was running as fast as he could to the recovery room, with the others close behind. When they got in, the chipmunks hopped to Dave and hugged him. Claire gave him a peck on the lips. "Dave, you're ok." Alvin said. "Yup, I'll live. and so will J. She was freaking out before. She wanted to know if you were ok." Alvin's eyes widened. "J!"

He hopped to my bed and watched me sleep. "Hello, gorgeous. Told you I'd see you again soon." Alvin kissed my cheek and moved my hair out of my face. Happy tears ran down his face. My eyes fluttered open. "Oh my God, Alvin." I whispered quickly and pulled him in for a hug. "Are you alright? Did Ronald hurt you? What happened? Why are you crying?" I asked and let go of him. "I'm fine, J. Ronald's had been arrested and these are happy tears. I'm so happy that you're alive." Alvin told me and sobbed harder. "Me too." I said and hugged him again.

Simon, Theodore, and Claire came to my bed. The chipmunks hopped up and hugged me. "Hey, boys." I said weakly. "We were so worried about you, J." Theodore told me. "I'm ok; I'm making it." I kissed their foreheads. "Thank God" says Claire. "Hi, Claire." I greeted and we held hands for a moment before she went back to Dave. Simon and Theodore left to the other side of the room as well.

I turned back to Alvin and realized he was still shedding happy tears. He was wiping them away, trying to make himself stop crying, but he couldn't. He was just to happy. I giggled at this and pulled him for another hug. "Cmere, fur ball. I don't think I've ever seen you cry cause you were happy." I stated, rubbing his back. "First time for everything. I love you" Alvin said, still sobbing. "I love you too. But ya need to calm down." I returned. "Ok, ok. I'm good." Alvin said and stopped crying, but didn't let go of me.

"You know, I never left your side until you went for surgery." said Alvin. "Wait, even when they put me in bandages?" I asked. "Yup, saw everything and held your hand the entire time." Alvin replied. I pulled from the hug and pushed Alvin away, blushing. "Awe, don't be like that. It's not like it was the first time anyway." Alvin said. "Why would you even want to see that?" I wondered and scooted away.

"It's not that I wanted to, it's that I just didn't mind. If I've seen it once, I've seen it a million times. I wasn't focusing on that anyway. I was focusing on you surviving." Alvin answered. "Oh, but still Alvin..." I tried. and looked away. "J, face it. We've both seen each other at our worst times and we both didn't care." he told me. I realized he was right and I let it go. "Ok, you're right."

Two nurses came into the room. "Hello, let's get you guys to your room." one of them, Amber, said. We were brought to a room with 2 beds and a divider between them. " _It's nice they aren't gonna separate us."_ I thought. I looked at the clock. "Wow, it's late." I said. "Yeah, we should get going. I'll watch the kids until you're released from the hospital." Claire volunteered. "Thank you." said Dave.

"I wanna stay with J." Alvin said. "Like she always stayed with me." Alvin lied down beside me. "Alright, Alvin, you can stay." Claire approved. Alvin smiled at me as Everyone left. Dave, Alvin, and I fell asleep.

* * *

Alvin was having another nightmare, except this one was not about his abusive uncle. This nightmare was about me.

 _ **~Alvin's Nightmare~**_

 _Ronald had just shot me and I was being taken to the hospital for surgery. Alvin was so worried that I was gonna die on him. He waited patiently in the waiting area, praying for me to survive. When the doctor came out, he said, "Alvin, J had a successful surgery and you may see her now."_

 _Alvin rushed to my room, crying with tears of joy. When he saw me, he jumped to me and hugged me tightly. I pushed him away and crossed my arms. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy? You're alive, J." he asked. "No, I'm not happy. I got shot because of you, I'm in the hospital because of you, and I almost died because of you!" I shouted._

 _Alvin's happy tears turned to sad tears. "I'm very, very sorry, J." he apologized through sobs, hoping for forgiveness. "Sorry doesn't fill the empty whole in my heart!" I said. "But, but..." Alvin stuttered, sorrowfully. "But nothing! I hate you, Alvin Seville! And I never want to see your face again!" I said and Alvin ran out of the hospital, weeping._

 _ **~End of Alvin's Nightmare~**_

Alvin woke up, crying. He wondered if I was mad at him. He starred at me while I slept and took a shaky breath. Alvin kissed my cheek. "I'm... so... sorry." he said through sobs. I awoke. "Sorry for what?" I asked. I looked at him and realized that he was crying. "Awe, did you have a nightmare?" I asked him and he nodded. "Ronald's not gonna hurt you anymore, baby." I wiped away his tears.

"The nightmare wasn't about Ronald. I-It was about you." Alvin said and cried harder. "What?" I asked. "D-Do you still love me?" he asked. I was stunned. I never expected such a question. I just hugged him. "Of course. Why would you ask something like that?" I asked. The only response was weeping as Alvin hugged me tighter. "C'mon baby, tell me what's on your mind." I said, growing concerned.

"The nightmare was of you getting shot and hating me for it. I had to know if you still loved me." he said. "I could never hate you." I continually kissed his neck as he giggled while I said, "Never, never, never, never, never." I then cradled him. "And that was not your fault. I chose to put my life at risk to do everything I could to protect yours. If anyone's to blame, it's your deranged uncle." I told him and stroked his back. "Promise you're not mad?" said Alvin. "Oh, no, I'm furious. With Ronald, that is. But not you. Never you, baby." I told him. Alvin nodded and yawned.

"Let's go back to sleep. Tomorrow, we all go home." I suggested and laid down. Alvin nodded and laid down next to me. I caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. I hummed until I heard snoring and I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Everyone Survived! LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON! XD


	13. Happy Ending

_**Ch. 13- Happy Ending**_

Dave and I were back in regular clothing. "Home time." I said. "Thank you." Dave thanked the doctors before we left. "Just doing our job." the doctor responded. "Bye." said Dave. I got in the car along with Alvin and put our seat belts on. Dave got behind the wheel and went for home.

* * *

When we got to the house, I had fallen asleep. Dave carried me in with Alvin on his shoulder. "We're home." Dave called into the house. Simon and Theodore ran in along with Claire. "How are you feeling? How's J." Simon asked. "We're fine. J is exhausted, though. She lost a lot of blood so it will take a few days to regain it all. We need to do all we can to make her feel better." Dave said and put me on the couch.

"Before I forget, Ronald has been sent to a rehab center." Claire said. "For how long?" Dave asked. "They're planning to keep him there for about a month give or take," replied Claire. "Ok, well, hopefully that abusive brother of mine will learn something there, and from all of this." said Dave. "Ha, I doubt it." Alvin says.

I woke up and saw Theodore on my stomach. "Theo, I love you, but please get off cause that really hurts." I groaned and Theodore got off. "Sorry. Uh, I made you cream of chicken soup, your favorite." he said and put the tray on my lap. "Thanks, boo. I'm starving."

Alvin and Simon came into the room and noticed I was awake. "Hi, gorgeous. Feeling any better?" Alvin asked. "Nah, I'm tired. Ugh, oh my God, the pain." I held my stomach, trying to get rid of the shooting pain. I tried to sit up but fell back down. "Let us help you." The chipmunks said, taking my hands and pulling me up. "Thanks." I said and began to eat the soup Theodore prepared for me.

Simon put a pillow behind me and Theodore got me some water. "Thank you, guys, but you don't need to do all this." I said and sipped at the water. "We just want you to get well again." Theodore told me. "J, shouldn't you be healed by now? What happened to your magic?" he asked.

"Good question. You see, Ronald shot me in a very dangerous place, almost in my heart. Oh, that would have killed me for sure. Anyway, the bullet somehow interfered with my ability to heal. That's why I dug it out, to let the wound heal. But my magic was only strong enough to save my life. The rest would take a human's time to heal." I sighed.

"But you'll be alright?" Simon asked. "Yeah, I'll be good as new in no time." I replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. See ya in the morning." I kissed them on their foreheads and Simon and Theodore went to their room. Alvin snuggled himself into my hair and we fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I felt a lot better. I wasn't as tired and some of the pain had gone away. I was still sore, but I didn't have trouble moving around. I was well enough to remove my bandages as well as Dave. When I took them off, I found a huge scar and I flipped out.

"Guys, guys, guys, I got a scar!" I exclaimed, running out of the bathroom. "Yeah, me too. We all get them." Dave said and pointed to his shoulder. "But I'm not supposed to. My magic is supposed to prevent scars. Oh, my God. I can't go home with this very noticeable scar. What am I gonna tell my family? That I went into a movie fanfiction and got shot? I don't think so. And this is not something I can just cover up with makeup." I panicked.

"Ok, ok, chill out. I'm sure you'll figure something out. But, for now, focus on recovering completely." Alvin said, taking my hand and seating me on the couch. "Alright." I sighed. "How about a movie?" Simon suggested. After we all agreed, Simon put on _Home Alone._

Alvin nestled himself under my arm. "Is the fan non-fiction over? Is Ronald gonna come back and hurt me again?" he asked. "Ronald will never hurt you again, I promise." I answered and he smiled, sighing with relief. I pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You're safe." I said and we continued watching the movie as I stroked Alvin.

* * *

 **That's it the end of Will the Nightmare End w J! R &R! X)**


End file.
